Crystalline
by DivaliciousDork
Summary: This takes place before the Inner Senshi's awakenings. The normal lives of Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto seem happy. But were there problems before they became the the Sailor Scouts we know and love?


**Usagi's POV**

"What's your name?" The girl barked.

"U-Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. " I whimpered like a small child.

I gave the girl a small smile, turned around, and started to walk.

I had probably taken three steps, when the girl's hand snatched my wrist, holding it tight.

I immediately froze up, scared that this girl was going to hurt me.

I looked over my shoulder at the girl, staring straight into her intense gaze.

Her amethyst purple orbs were blazing with fire from the depths of Hell, itself.

She closed them, nodded, and let go of my wrist.

I let out a frightened squeak and dashed off.

As soon as I got out of that place, I sighed in relief.

That girl was scary, no doubt.

I had walked in obliviously, wanting to get a closer look at the pretty flowers that were in the front.

She must have been glaring at me, but I wasn't so sure since my back was facing her as she had noticed my presence.

She said some dark chants in a language I didn't understand, and waved her arms around.

Weird, huh?

Oh no!

I just remembered!

I have to get to school, now, or else Mrs. Haruna was going to hunt me down.

I ran the rest of the way, untill the entrance of Juuban Municipal Junior High School was in sight.

Let's make it clear that I will NOT stop to admire those pretty flowers again anytime soon.

 **Rei's POV**

After I had dealt with that dumb schoolgirl sneaking into the garden, I headed back to the shrine to finish my meditating.

"Who was that, Rei?" Grandpa asked me.

"Just a stupid bun-head trying to steal our flowers. I dealt with her." I replied, smoothing the skirt of my kimono.

"Bun-head? Grandpa muttered in confusion to himself.

I am just as confused as he is.

That weird hairstyle that girl was "rocking" made me cringe on the spot.

Who wears odangos anymore?

They looked like lumpy dumplings to me.

After a long yet calming hour of meditation, I was ready to start my daily job as a fortune teller.

It may sound a little strange, but I want to be a head priestess when I get older.

You got to start somewhere.

I love my grandpa, but he can be a bit of a creep sometimes.

Whenever a good looking girl my age comes in, he acts like a big flirt.

Anyway, my shift is done, and I get out of my work dress and into more casual clothing.

"Where are you going?" Grandpa enquires.

"I got a date, Grandpa." I said, and left.

I know Grandpa will start blabbing about his little granddaughter growing up and all that jazz.

Mamoru is meeting me at the coffee shop, and it's a brisk walk away from the shrine.

This is more of a break, since I need to do more fortune telling when I come back.

The things I do for that dear old man.

I remember that Bun-head was wearing a school uniform, and I think she was in junior high.

At least I don't go to the same school as her.

The private school that I go to has a different uniform.

I had arrived at the cafe.

I opened the door, and poked my head inside.

When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I prepared to see an annoyed customer trying to get in.

My deep scowl transforms into wide-eyed surprise, as I see Mamoru, smiling.

He holds two grande lattes, and hands one to me.

"Thank you." I say politely, tucking a strand of my long raven hair behind my ear.

"You're welcome" Mamoru places a kiss on my cheek.

I flush at the contact, and Mamoru chuckles merrily.

I slap him playfully on the chest, my lips curling into a smirk.

Forgiven and forgotten, I follow him to a table.

He pulls out a chair for me, and I promptly sat.

As he pushes it in, I shake my head. "Gentleman." I tease with a roll of my eyes.

We talk for a bit, and soon, I have to go.

With goodbyes said, we go our separate ways.

I toss my empty coffee cup in the garbage, and start my walk back.

The cool breeze shakes the trees, and blows across my face.

A bush rustles, and I feel a bad aura.

"Evil spirit, be exorcised!" I shout, whipping out an ofunda and throwing it at the bush.

A black cat runs out, squints it's eyes at me, and dashes across the street.

I know, I know. A black cat running across your path is bad luck. Yeah, yeah.

But did that cat have a crescent moon, on its forehead?

No. That's not possible.

My mind is just playing tricks on me.

 **Ami's POV**

"Ami Mizuno?!" Mrs. Haruna calls out.

"Present!" My hand shoots up into the air.

My response is followed by whispers among the students.

A paper ball thuds against my back, and I flinch.

Snickers reach my ears.

Where is Mrs. Haruna when you need her?

She's sorting documents into her desk cabinets.

Has she been struck deaf?

I would never say that to her face, though.

That's an imediate detention. And I **never** get detention.

Yes, I'm the girl you would call, the Teacher's Pet.

Can I help it that I'm smart?

I never brag about my good grades.

I never cheat.

Then why am I lonely?

Why am I bullied?

Why don't I have friends?

It's always been this way, so I'm used to it.

While I'm deep in thought, the door slams open, and Usagi Tsukino rushes in and sits in her desk.

She hyperventilates, out of breath.

That girl is always late.

Does her mother not wake her up earlier enough?

Usagi is a usually cheerful, happy girl.

She hangs out with Naru Osaka the most. Naru's mother owns the Osa-P jewelery store.

I always want to gather my courage to ask Usagi to be her friend, but I think she'll turn me down.

Typical.

" You are late! Detention after school! " Mrs. Haruna screams at Usagi.

"Yes, ma'am." Usagi mumbles.

I look over at her with a sympathetic smile, hoping she's looking back.

But she's busy passing notes with Naru Osaka.

My instinct tells me to tattle, but I leave it.

Mrs. Haruna talks as she hands out our history tests, complimenting me on my 100%.

I smile at the bright red A on my test.

Usagi must of gotten another F, because she groans and slumps in her seat.

Kids mimick me while Mrs. Haruna's back is turned.

Even the good natured Usagi slightly glowers at me.

It's lunch break, and I'm alone, eating my sandwich.

I see Usagi laughing with all of her friends, and I wish I was one of them.

I'm not hungry anymore.

I curl up in a ball on the grass and cry.

The tears are so familiar, since I shed them every day.

A slow rustling in the calm blades of grass startles me, and I sit upright.

I turn my head.

Sitting on a railing, is a petite black cat.

Amber eyes stare at me, then disapear into shadowy woods.

I dry the tears from my cheeks.

That was quite strange.

 **Luna's POV**

I'm in trouble.

I can't find the Inner Senshi.

I saw two girls today, but I didn't feel anything from them.

I need to find Sailor Moon, and fast.

Queen Serenity is counting on me.

And what about our Princess?

 **Makoto's POV**

This is my first day at Juuban Municipal Junior High School.

I'm nervous.

Not about being the new girl, but the rumors about me that will start.

People will start gossiping about the fact that I got expelled from my old school.

Kids these days are always so dramatic.

As I enter the school, I feel all eyes on me.

I find the office, and the silver-haired secretary directs me to wait for the principal.

I twirl the end of my brunette ponytail anxiously.

After my talk with the principal, I find my locker.

I try my combination. Opened on my first try.

I place my backpack on a hook, and take out my lunch bag.

I scan for a nice bench to sit at.

I inhale the aromas of barbecue chicken, steamed rice, and freshly cut fruit.

I'm enjoying my lunch, when I hear a voice.

"Um, excuse me?"

I whip my head around to see a blond girl standing next to me.

A big grin is on her round face, her golden locks tied into two buns with loose fair flowing down, and her sky blue eyes are ogling my lunch.

"Can I have some? I ate my lunch for breakfast and now I'm starving!" She whined.

"Sure. There's plenty to share." I respond and hand her a fork.

"Thanks!" She chirps and before I can say you're welcome, she's pigging out.

"This is so good! Who made it?" She moans in delight with her mouth full.

"I made it. I'm glad you like it." I gush, trying to get some rice before she devoures it all.

"You're the new girl, right? I'm Usagi Tsukino!" She tells me, extending her hand for a shake.

I shook it, and let out a big belly laugh.

"What is it?" Usagi's brow arches incredulously.

Sauce is smeared around her mouth.

"You got a little something on your mouth." I inform her, grabbing a napkin and gently dabbing it on her lips.

"Is it gone?" Usagi raises a hand to her chin.

I bat her hand away. "It's gone."

She giggles, a sound like a tinkling bell.

"So what's your name?" Usagi says with her beaming smile.

"Makoto Kino." I answer.

"Makoto...Makoto." Usagi tests my name on her tongue. "Mako-chan!" She gasps.

She clasps her hands together, hopping around like a bunny rabbit as she repeats the nickname over and over.

I'm getting kind of annoyed.

"What does that mean?" I demand her.

Usagi stops her bouncing and backs away from me.

My face goes pale.

"I'm sorry." I croak, my lips trembling.

"I'll talk to you later." Usagi sniffles, and she runs off towards a group of people.

She sounded like she was about to cry.

Great. I've lost my first friend.

 **Minako's POV**

"Minako, are you ready?" Mother calls from downstairs.

I'm dressed, but I'm adding the finishing touches.

My hair is nicely brushed, with my big red bow on top of head.

I tie an extra knot, and smile at myself in the mirror.

"Mina, you're going to be late." A white cat hops onto the vanity table.

"Don't worry Artemis. I'm almost done." I assure my guardian feline, who shakes his head in disapproval.

" _Your Highness,_ if this was a ball on the Moon Kingdom, you would in be in a lot of trouble." He explains.

I shiver at what he called me. Your Highness.

"Artemis, I know I'm the princess. But this is the 20th century. No need for titles." I joke, but the look on his face is serious.

"I'm aware of that." His whiskers twisting along with his mouth into a scowl. "Yes, you are Minako Aino, a normal teenaged girl. But you are also..."

I know what he's going to say. _"You are Serenity, princess of the Silver Millennium, Kingdom of the Moon, and the blessed successor to the sacred royal treasure, the Legendary Silver Crystal."_

BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

"You are Sailor Venus, Soldier of Love and Beauty." He finishes with a smile.

So I didn't know what he was going to say.

"MINAKO!"

I need to go. Do I have everything?

Lip gloss? Check.

Hair brush? Check?

Extra change in my fabulous wallet? Check.

And is it all in my leather handbag? Check!

Wearing my coat and scarf, I head down the stairs.

I don't have time for a goodbye, so a feeble wave signals my mother as I depart.

"Minako, slow down. You're going to hurt yourself." Artemis advises, voice slightly muffled by the walls of my bag.

As I round the corner, I watch as the bus rolls away. Darn it.

"I have to wait for the other one, Artemis." I tell him quietly, so onlookers don't notice I'm talking to a purse.

My back rests on a brick wall. I perk my head up as I hear a familiar sound.

 _"Sailor V saves the day again! But really, who is our phantom champion of justice?"_

A local news report on the televisions in the display of a store.

 _Sailor V._

My fists curl at my side as I watch several clips of a petite blonde wearing a red mask and a classy yet intimidating suit.

People crowd around me as they watch in awe. The start talking about Sailor V, and how great she is.

 _If they just knew._

I can't imagine peoples' faces as they discover their beloved hero is standing right next to them.

I am Sailor V.

As the crowd head their way, tears slip down my cheek.

Who was I? Sailor V? A princess?

Or was I just a normal girl?

"Minako...? Are you okay?" I can hear the fatherly concern thick in his voice.

"Totally. I'm completely fine." I paste a fake smile on my face as I hear the next bus stop at the station.

Even though my cheerfulness is feigned.

 _End of chapter one..._


End file.
